def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmen Electra
Carmen Electra is a featured fighter and a playable character in Def Jam Fight for NY and Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover. Biography Carmen Electra is the quintessential dream girlfriend. With an impressive body of work that encompasses film, television, comedy, and theatre, Carmen Electra has emerged as one of Hollywood's versatile personalities. After getting her start in singing, she quickly moved into acting and now is one of the most sought after cover girls. Carmen Electra can be seen in Starsky & Hutch (2004) opposite Ben Stiller, Owen Wilson, and Amy Smart. Some of Carmen's TV credits include co-hosting two seasons of Livin' Large, and she was a series-regular on Hyperion Bay as well as Baywatch. MTV's cameras captured Carmen and Dave Navarro during the months leading up to their wedding in 'Til Death Do Us Part: Carmen & Dave. Def Jam Fight For NY Carmen is first seen in the Babylon nightclub, after Hero defeats the third fighter. After Hero's current girlfriend praises him for his victory and goes away for a bit, Carmen gives Hero a flirtatious look, with the Hero responding back likewise. Blaze catches Hero in the act, telling him to watch himself and reminding him that "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". Hero is given a choice of remaining with his current girlfriend, or Carmen. However, Hero's current girlfriend catches him with Carmen, with Carmen attempting to leave with him, only for the two to engage in a catfight. If she is chosen, she becomes Hero's girlfriend for the rest of the game, whether she wins or not. Later on in the story, she gets kidnapped by Crow after Hero refuses numerous offers by him to join his crew. Crow forces Hero to retake all of the clubs he had earned for D-Mob's side back to Crow's side. When Hero manages to do so, he angrily demands Crow for his girlfriend back, only for Crow to claim that he has one final task for him: finishing off Blaze. Hero is taken to an empty scrapyard, where he sees Magic brutally beating Blaze with a baseball bat, in which Magic tasks Hero to deliver the finishing blow. Instead, Hero knocks out WC with the baseball bat, leading to Hero and the bruised Blaze facing off against Crack and Magic, in which the former emerged victorious. After defeating Crack and Magic, Hero angrily interrogates Magic, demanding where is his girlfriend is being held. Magic tells him that she's being held at an abandoned tire factory and that Crow never planned on letting her live. He and Blaze rush over to the place, where Hero finds Carmen, all tied up, only to encounter Sticky, who is seeking revenge against Hero. Sticky sets the place ablaze, and him and Hero engage in an Inferno match, with Hero defeating Sticky, and leaving him to die in the inferno. Hero takes his girlfriend out of the burning building before it collapses, but is in a state of unconsciousness as Hero tries to shake her awake, leaving her true fate undetermined. This enrages Hero enough to confront Crow. Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover If you choose to join the Staten Island Crew, the protagonist can meet her at The Barge and earn her as a early girlfriend after winning 5 matches. She can be replaced with Cindy J at The Limit or Shawnna at The Foundation after completing the "Get the snitch" mission. Quotes *"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" *"It hurts so good, doesn't it?" Story Mode *"We were just leaving." - To Hero's girlfriend if the player chooses her *"Get out of my face." - To Hero's girlfriend if the player chooses his current girlfriend *"Mmmm. Now let's go home and see how much energy you got left." - To Hero, if she wins the catfight *"Looks like my man just took another one of your clubs, Crow." -To Crow, taunting him over another one of his clubs taken by Hero Gallery Carmen_Electra.jpg|Carmen Electra's In-game model def-jam-a-fighters-fable-20040830000039286-921911_640w.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040824102845611_640w.jpg 0792.jpg 1011.jpg 9136.jpg 2079192-169_defjamtakedown_om_psp1_071006.jpg|Carmen Electra 0 (3).jpg 0 (10).jpg 0 (11).jpg 17-02.jpg 23-07.jpg 22-06.jpg 21-05.jpg 19-04.jpg 24-08.jpg 25-05.jpg 27-01.jpg 30-04.jpg 12-wmplayer 2007-06-15 15-58-32-54.jpg 10-wmplayer 2007-06-15 15-58-24-54.jpg 8-wmplayer 2007-06-15 15-58-13-31.jpg 7-wmplayer 2007-06-15 15-58-05-70.jpg 13-12.jpg 1388141804 carmen electra prev001.jpg Banner defjam2.jpg Tumblr mbchinGub51rin4beo1 500.jpg 13690784 204887516579564 3421207374899655873 n.jpg zozonak3.jpg zozonak4.jpg zozonak5.jpg Videos Category:Girls From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Fighters Category:Crow's Crew Category:Girls Category:Celebrities